Role Playing
by VocaloidSinger
Summary: "Can you pretend to be my girlfriend? Just for today" he asked me. "Just for today?" "Unless you want more". RinXLen. i'm bad at summary : i hope you like the story though. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Rin's P.O.V.

I hate him. "Len Kagamine" uhhh at the sound of his name I shiver. Blehh I can't stand him! I mean he has the usual things, like popularity, he has so many friends, all the girls LOVE him (not me thought) and he's super hot! Wait! No bad Rin! Len isn't hot at all! Well I have awesome friends to, like Teto, Kaito and Meiko.

Math class, uhhh gross. "Ok everyone, just do the test ok" Yawane sensei said. She always has a hangover, or she's just tired. "Ok so cx3=65, simple". This test was easy! "Sensei I'm done" someone said, damn it was Len. Oh well I hate math so I don't expect myself to finish first. "There done, sensei I'm finished" I said, as she got up to get my test. I looked out the window, when all of a sudden. "What the" I said as a crumbled piece of paper hit my head. I looked around to see who trough this at me.

I saw Len mouth something to me. I opened the note and it said. "What did you get for question 7?" ya right, like I'm going to tell him. So I chose the best solution, lie. "20000" I wrote, I chuckled as I through the note back to him. He looked at him and he through the note back. "Ha ha" it said. I looked back up at him, and winked. I swear I saw him blush!

Len's P.O.V.

I looked at the note she gave me, "20000" I read. "Cute" I thought. I wrote something on the note and passed it back to her. After she read it she looked back at me and winked. I felt my face turn bright pink, and turned around. "Damn, Rin looks cute when she winks…."

BRINGGGGGGGGG

Damn class finished, witch means. "Lennnnnn Kunnnnn!" I girl cried. I turned around to see Akita Neru. "Neru, I'm not going to go out with you." I said as I go up. Not even looking up from her phone, "Why not, I'm loveable!" she said. "Yeah…" I had to come up with something. I looked over and saw Rin walking. "But I already have a girlfriend". Neru looked up from her phone. "What! No your single!" she said. "not anymore" I said. "Fine then today after school, show me your girlfriend" she said as she left. "Oh god, that was a close one." I thought, "But I wonder if Rin wouldn't mind role playing?"

Rin's P.O.V.

"Yes! The end of the school day!" I said, to my friends. I waved goodbye to them and started to heed for the door. As soon as I got out. "what the!" I said as someone pined me agents the lockers. I opened my blue eyes to see the same pair of eyes looking back. "Yo" he said. "L-Len!" "listen, Akita is crazy over me! But I don't want to go out with her, so can you pretend to be my girlfriend? Just for today" he asked me. "just for today?" "Unless you want more" as soon as he said that, I slapped him. "Ow, Rinny that hurt!" "Rinny?" "Yeah, it sounds… cute" he said. I felt my face turn bright pink, he was also blushing. He grabbed my hand, and started to walk. There Akita Neru was waiting for us.

"There, shes my girlfriend." He said to her. "I don't believe it." "Neru, look were holding hands aren't we?" "Yeah, but who is she?" she asked. "Neru I'm in your Math class" I said. "You are!" "Yeah…". "So now do you believe me?" Len asked. "If you two are really dating, lets see you kiss".

Rin's P.O.V.

If you two are really dating, lets see you kiss". at that note my face burned up to the colour of a tomato. "Look Neru-Chan" "Fine we'll kiss!" Le cut me off. I looked at him. "Uhhhh excuse us" I said as I pulled him over. "What the hell! I thought it was one day and just role-playing! I don't want to kiss you." "Look, sorry I got you into it. I guess" I cut him off. I pulled him over to Akita, who is now my worst enemy.

"Neru, you wanna see us kiss?" "Yeah… that's what I said, right?" Len looked confused, not knowing what was happening. I looked up at his blue eyes. He looked back at me. "Look Neru, the truth is" "LOOK OUT!" a girl with Teal hair said as she bumped into Len. "Ahhhhh!" Len screamed as he fell on top of ME! When I opened my eyes, not only were me and Len in an awkward possession but his lips were on mine.

Len's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, to see Rin under me. But my lips were on hers! I was kissing Rin! Oh man, I wonder how pissed off she'll be at me. When she opened her eyes, I was ready to get off. But Rin wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's P.O.V.

"_W-What was I doing, Oh man! I wonder how pissed Len's going to be at me! Oh boo, I could have just let Len get off me and talk to Akita, but NOOOOO I had to go on and KISS HIM!"_ I stopped. Len opened his eyes and blinked at me, multiple times. He then got off me and pulled me up. I looked at Akita, her eyes were wide open and her cell phone fell out of her hand. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. _Ohhh! I feel bad! Blehh you Len :(_. She ran away, with her phone still vibrating on the floor. _Mehh now I need to say sorry to her, _I gave Len a death glare and walked away.

Len's P.O.V

_Did Rin just give me a death glare? Uhh hunn, kinda sexy if you ask me._ "Soooo Rinny" I started, "Your really good at role playing" "Oh really?" "Yeah! Acting like you wanted to kiss me, or did you really." She stopped in her tracks right after those last words. She turned around and walked towards me. "Len, do you know how much it hurt for me to see poor Akia" "Akita" I corrected "Right right, cry and run away cause you kissed me!" "Woo woo wait, I kissed you no you kissed me!" "What the hell are you talking about Len! You kissed me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nope, I didn't"

"Yeah, you kind of did!"

"Nope it was you"

"No! it was you!"

"Look Rinny, we can do this the easy way of the hard way and your getting me to the ha-"

I was cut off by a girl with green hair, with a girls uniform on "Hey uh Rin, I think it was. Can I talk to you?" she asked in a cold voice. "Yeah sure? Uhh" "Megpoid Gumi, I'm in your math class" "Yeah I know, I knew your face, just not the name" Rin explained. "Yeah, whatever just come with me ok?" "uhh okay?" she said as the two of them left, and went out of my sight. "Hunn rude girly" I said aloud.

Rin's P.O.V

"W-Whats going on?" I asked. Gumi had taken me to the outside corner of the school, where a bunch of girls were surrounding me.

"Oh Rinny I forgot to tell you, were all here to beat you up." Gumi smiled. "W-What! What did I do!" "You kissed Len in front of our friend Neru and made her cry bitch!" "Yeah! And now your going to get a little sense in your mind." I walked back as they took a step towards me, until my back was hitting a tree and I had nowhere else to run. First a blond girl took a swing for my face, but then a ducked so she missed. Then another girl kicked my leg while I was ducking. I stood up, feeling the pain from my leg. Then other girl from the 'Team' grabbed my arms, so I couldn't move. She wrapped them around the tree I was agents. Gumi came to my face and punched me multiple times. Then the blond girl came back and kicked my stomach. (Me: this was the worse to write ;( I 3 Rin but something interesting had to happen next)

Neru came out from the back of the crowed and looked at my face. "Aw Rinny, don't look so hot now do we?" she then slapped my face and walked away. The girl holding my arms around the tree let go. "Lets go girls" Gumi said. "Wait!" the red head _the one who was holding my arms_ said. "What?" "Can't I hurt her some how?" Gumi had an evil smile on her face. She took out a small knife and handed it to her. I wined. I knew what was going to happen next. "Just wait!" Neru called, _is she being nice and forgiving me!_ "Not in the heart, if she dies we'll get arrested." Was all she said! The red head nodded and took then knife with two hands. She smiled and stabbed the knife in the right side of my stomach. I wined in pain, I had no strength in me. Everything felt weird and hurt. I could do nothing more then to lie on the grass and cry with pain. All the rest I could do was listen to them laugh and the blond came back and kicked my legs once more. _What the hell… I can't feel anything, mehh I hate those girl but right now I got to do something about this blood. Uhh it's going everywhere! I can't get up or move cause that just helps the blood go faster, and then I lose blood faster. So all I can do is lie here, and wait till I die or someone helps me._

**Okay so this is a really bad chapter I know : ( but I will write better, hopefully! So don't be sad with this. Yeah I know it was kinda, odd but I don't know how to explain fights O_o so don't hate meeeeeeeeeee. Its like 9;50 pm right now and yeah. So review but nothing mean okies ;( like nothing about spelling errors, cause Japanese MS Word doesn't like English ;( if you have stuff you want me to add tell mehh! I will add **** so yeahh R&R I think it was :$**


	3. Chapter 3

Len's P.O.V

_Well no ones left in the school, witch means that I got to go home now. _I walked down the school halls, looking around then exited from the back door. As I opened the double doors wind it me in the face and messed up my bangs, even though my bangs are naturally screwed up. _but there sexy that way ;]. _I walked along the pavement around the school; there were multiple different shops across from the school. I looked around until I stopped in my tracks. Something on the grass caught my eye, but I had no clue what it was. I stepped closer to see that it was, a she? With blond hair? _I have blond hair to ;P_ and there was something on her head? It was white? I stepped in once more to see white clips clipped in her hair.

"R-Rin!" her face looked up, weakly I herd her say. "L-Len, help me". I rushed over to her. I kneeled down next to her body. She had bruises allover her, and multiple different cuts in different parts of her body. There was knife in the right corner of her stomach! But the worse I had to look at, was the face she had on, it pained me to see Rin crying in pain. "What- I uhh what should I do!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"L-Len… Don't cry, il be fine" she said as her hand reached for my cheek. She wiped away the tears.

Soon after, her hand dropped from my face. Her eyes closed slowly.

"R-Rin?" No answer "Common Rin, T-this isn't funny…"

she was so silent, so still. I felt like I was looking at a statue.

"Rin!" still no answer.

I touched her skin. It was so cold. I touched her face, her breath was so faint.

"I-I got to…I have to… I-I need to help her"

I was afraid of touching her, anything I did could have affected her injuries. I kneeled down next to her body; I took one of her arms and placed it around my neck. I put one hand under her knees, and the other under her back.

_Len, if you screw up. she could DIE…_

I slowly picked her up off the grass, and adjusted her so her body was closer to mine

I jogged off the grass, pass the school breathing faster and faster with every step.

I slowed down at the side walk and started to walk, but every step I took, more and more blood came out of her.

_Common Len!_

I ran down the sidewalk, with my heart pounding faster and faster

I took a glace at her face

It was pale, and her expression was too painful to look at

Finally at the end of the street, I reached the largest mansion. I walked up the stone steps, and kicked the double doors open.

"Welcome Home Len sa…" was all I could hear

I put my head down, gasping for air. Every taste of air was golden to me now.

"L-Len.. sama? What did you do!" one of my maids said.

"It wasn't me! I found her like this!" tears were forming in my eyes. "HELP ME!"

as the tears escaped my eyes, I saw they took trust in me..

"o-okay! Girl! Lets go and take care of …"

"Rin.. that's her name"

"Okay." She replied. "Ladies lets go take care of Rin-san"

I placed Rin in her arms, the maid smiled at me and mouthed the words _Don't worry_ to me as she left…

Rin's P.O.V.

where was I? I can't feel anything… my side hurts like hell! What the fuck happened!

I slowly opened my eyes, to see that I was in a white room, with a white spring dress on.

I was laying in a white bed.

_Am I in haven? Why is everything white o.o _

I sat up, and adjusted myself so I was in a comfortable position,

"Rin!" I looked at the door, to see Len… Kagamine…?

"Oh my god, you don't know how worried I was!" he made his way over to the bed.

"What do you mean?" he rushed over and gave me a huge hug. As I placed my arms around him, I asked "Where am I?"

after letting me go, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"oh, this is my house. I brought you here after i… found you…"

he looked into my eyes, as he shifted himself closer and closer to me.

"I told your parents your spending the night here, there fine with it…" he placed his hand on mine, I looked at our hands until I took his into mine.

"look Rin… I don't know what happened to you… please, tell me…"

his pained look shocked me… did he care.. that much…?

"i.. I can't say…" "But why!" "shut up Len!"

Len's P.O.V.

".. Rin…"

on the bed I started to shift closer to her, as I tired to comfort her.

"I'm sorry…. You don't have to tell me anything… only if you want to then il be here to listen."

"Kagamine… stop trying…" I looked up at her. Her smile was contagious as I started to smile aswell.

"Sure, il tell you one day but till then… what are you going to do to make a diffarance? mean… the reason why I got hurt was…" she stopped, and looked down.

"What?" no answer "Rin… tell me… I want to know why you got hurt." Silent.

"… it was cause of…" and she pointed at… me.

"M-Me?" she nodded. "W-what! Who was it! Rin this has become personal! Tell me!"

but she sat on my bed… in silence. As a tear rolled down her cheek, I wondered.

_WTF!_

**BOO LONG TIME NO CHAPTER ANYWAYS I'M BORED TODAY SO I WROTE THIS **** ITS BAD I KNOW! I'M SORRY! I WILL TRY TO MAKE CHAPTER 4 LOOOONG AND BETTER :3 SO R&R OR PRESS THE BUTTON BEEELOWWWWW **** HAVE A NICE JANUARY :D**


End file.
